Painful Past
by extraordinarygirl14
Summary: Sharpay was 7 when she was raped and a witness to her parent’s murder, years later she is back for revenge but will the rapist son get in the way? Troypay
1. Trailer

**Summary: **Sharpay was 7 when she was raped and a witness to her parent's murder, years later she is back for revenge but will the rapist son get in the way?

**Pairings: **Troypay

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Hsm related.

_Walking,_

_She walks on by_

_But only God knows what she's thinking_

_cause you see tears in her eyes_

_Trying,_

_She tries to smile_

_But her devil past been hunting._

_wanting to replace her joy_

_Crying,_

_She cries at night_

_But no one knows what she's feeling._

_Cause she don't let it out._

_It's the pain _

_From the past_

_She doesn't know how long it will last_

_She's reminiscing _

_Wishing, Wishing for the day she would say 'At Last'._

_She's a walking, trying, crying girl_

_Who would scream as the days go back?_

_She's never stopping_

_Yes she's a girl with a pain from the past _

_**Song written Mostly By: Me** _

**Painful past: Trailer**

**7 years old Sharpay Evans was raped after witnessing the murder of her parents**

_Shows a young blonde crying as a man rapes her mercifulness__, _

_While her parent's body laid dead next to her._

"AHHHHH…NOOOO…STOOOPPPPPP….MOMMY! DADDY!" She screams.

**Shortly after the incident, She was admitted into a ****mental Institution **

_Shows Sharpay shaking while hugging her legs as memories of that awful night flashes in her head._

**After years of recovering, **

**24 years old Sharpay has set out for revenge **

_Shows Sharpay all along in her little apartment staring at the little pistol gun in her hands._

"Payback is a bitch, and Jack Bolton you are about to get yours."

**She as her plans thought out and ready…**

_Shows a newspaper that says 'CEO of __Albuquerque's biggest company Jack Bolton is looking for a new Secretary.'__ lying on a table._

_**Flashes to, **_

_Sharpay walking in large building._

_**Flashes to,**_

_Sharpay smiling as she shakes a man's hands, with a devilish glare in the back of her head._

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Bolton, I'm Angel Paydale."

…**But will her plans get mixed up after meeting a gorgeous blue eyed with shaggy dirty blonde hair Bolton?**

_Shows a younger version of Jack Bolton staring at Sharpay as she works at her desk._

_**Flashes to,**_

_Troy lifting Sharpay up on her desk while his lip moves smoothly with hers._

**Will her plans for revenge be ruined?**

_Shows Sharpay holding a gun up to jack's head._

"You don't know how long I've waited to do this…" She said.

"Please Shar don't do this, I know what he did to you and your family was wicked, but please don't kill him."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because doing this will only cause more harm, please don't kill my father…"

"Why should I listen to you huh? You wasn't there, you didn't see how this devil you call a father killed my parents and raped the hell out of me…" Tears rolled uncontrollably down her face.

"Listen because I love you."

_**-Fades to black-**_

**

* * *

****A/N: Horrible? This is going to be very emotional story, yet exciting. **


	2. Prologue

Okay so here is chapter one

_Okay so here is the prologue. Sorry for the wait, I hope you like it. All the songs you read in this story, you can hear it on youtube, the link of each song is on my profile so check that out when you can. Also the poem called 'A Unknowing World- The Sky Knows'._

_P.s. Thanks so much for the reviews that I got on the trailer. Hope to get more from this chapter. Please don't forget to review. Thanks_

**Songs: Tears & Save my soul **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**T**_**he sound of lightning roared through out the city of Albuquerque, New Mexico. The weather was terrible; it was one of the rainiest April nights in all of Albuquerque. It was like the dark gray skies knew, knew what was to happen this night. It was like the sky was crying for this family, a family that had no idea of what this stormy night had to offer them. The night was just beginning, the storm was just beginning. In a few minutes, there was to be a beginning of a horrible stormy life for a young girl by the name of Sharpay Hope Evans...**_

"Daddy, do you have to go?" Seven year old Sharpay Evans asked her father. The Evans family was seated at the dinning room table having their dinner.

"Yes princess, but I'll be back in 2 weeks. I promise." He told his daughter, referring to a business trip he was going to in the morning. Charles Evans was the richest business men in Albuquerque; he was a hard worker and someone who worked very hard for the money he's making today to support his family.

"Okay." Sharpay sadly replied. She hated it when her father went on trips, it broke her heart when he leaves for weeks but she knew her father was doing it for her to have a better life like her mom says.

Charles gives his daughter a Sympathetic smile. "How about I buy you something from New York, will that make you feel better sweetheart?"

Sharpay smiles. "Mmm maybe."

Elizabeth Evans, Sharpay mother laughed. Her daughter could be so cute sometimes. "Only if you eat your vegetables honey."

"Aww mum…" Elizabeth gives her Sharpay a look, Sharpay groans. "… Fine."

Charles laughed. "So what do you want from New Yo-" He was interpreted from a knock on the door. "Excuse me." He got up from his seat to answer the door.

Charles opened the door to find a gun pointing sharply at his head. "Wha-"

A tall built man with dark brown hair shushed him. "Shut up." He ordered walking inside, still pointing the gun at Charles head.

At this time Elizabeth got out from her seat ready to go see who was at the door. Sharpay got up too holding her mom hands as they walked into the living room.

"Oh My God." She said with a surprise and scared look written on her face. She quickly stood in front of Sharpay.

"Shut up." The guy hissed walking closer to the girls, taking Charles with him." Now if you say another word I'll shoot him."

Sharpay was scared. She could tell that this man wasn't a good man and for the first time in her life she saw her father with a frighten expression playing on his face. She didn't know what to do; she just stood there, behind her mother scared.

"Jack why you doing this, after all I did for you?" Charles asked. He knew this man; he helped this man when no one could. So why was he doing this to him?

Jack Bolton laughed bitterly. "Helped me, please. You think you're so great don't you." Still pointing the gun at him.

"What are you talking about Jack, I gave you a job when no one could heir you. I helped you get a good home for your family. I trusted you like a friend and you doing this to me, why?" Charles asked looking at his daughter, he could see she was scared and confused about all this, he truly wished she wasn't here at this moment.

"Well I want more, you're over here in this mansion while I'm in an apartment with my family. Charles I want more." Jack hissed.

"What else do you want from me, please stop this, my daughter is right here, Please." He pleaded.

"I don't give a fuck, what I want is your company, give it to me or you'll die."

Charles was stunned. Give him his company, he could never do that. The company he worked so hard to achieve, the company that was nothing until he made it big. His company was for Sharpay when she was grown and no one else.

"You know damn well I can't do that." Charles hissed, feeling anger build in him. How could a person be so cruel to do this? After all he had done for this man, he is wicked enough to return this kind of favor.

Jack took papers out of his pocket and a pen, giving it to Charles. "Here are the documents for the company, I want you to sign my name as the owner or I'll kill you and your lovely family."

Charles felt sick, how could he do this? Taking a breath he took the pen and documents from Jack.

"Charles, don't do it." Elizabeth pleaded with her husband even though she knew that he had to.

"Shut the fuck up." Jack said now pointing the gun at Elizabeth. "Shut up or I'll shoot you." He said turning the gun back to Charles. "Hurry up and signed it."

Charles gives his wife a hurtful look. "I have to Liz." He said softly before signing his company into Jack's name and handing it back to Jack.

Jack laughed and let go of Charles then walked in front of him. "Why thank you Charles, but you didn't think I'll still keep your ass alive, did you?" he said before shooting Charles in the heart.

Charles dropped to the floor. Elizabeth Shouted. "Daddy?" Sharpay shouted too with tears coming from her face, running to her father with her mother behind her.

Sharpay dropped on the floor shaking Charles. "Daddy wake up, please wake up." Tears falling from her angelic little face.

"Charles please listen to your daughter, wake up, please." Lizzie shouted crying.

_**Tears fill up my eyes, c**__**ascading to the ground**_

_**The pain within, in my heart**_

_**A love once had betrayed, c**__**ause my heart to cry**_

_**So I asked the question why?**_

_**The heart of men so unkind**_

_**A devil in disguise**_

Jack laughs before shooting Elizabeth in the back. Elizabeth felled on top of her husband. Her blood mixing with her husband's.

Sharpay shouted. "MOM! MOM! DAD!" She rolled her mom off her father, shaking them both to wake up. "Daddy! Mommy! Please wake up." She cried, hugging them.

Charles shakily touched his daughter arm. Sharpay looked up wiping her tears. "I-I lo-ve y-yo-u prin-cess, I-I'll alw-ays be w-ith y-you." He shakily caressed her cheek, while Elizabeth gently held her daughter's hand, seeing that it was the only thing she could do. Within a few seconds Charles & Elizabeth Evans dropped their hands as it was the end for both of them.

"Daddy? Mommy? Please don't leave me, please." She pleaded hugging them.

Jack just laughed looking at the documents; he was now the richest man in Albuquerque.

Sharpay ran up to jack hitting him with everything she had. "I hate you, I hate you. You killed my mom and dad, I hate you." She cried.

He laughs and pushes her to the floor, getting on top of her. "Now what to do with you? Oh I know, Hun this is going to hurt a little." He laughed harshly, removing the belt from his trousers and unzipping it.

Sharpay Screams. "DAD! MOM! HELP!" Jack kept laughing as he rapes this innocent 7 years old girl mercifulness. "AHHHHH…NOOOO…STOOOPPPPPP….MOMMY! DADDY!" Sharpay screams until she couldn't anymore.

_**Life so unfair, so unfeeling, all despair  
Love so, so dear, everlasting, always there  
A voice in the wilderness is crying out  
Can you hear?  
The eyes to deceive what you see is not what you get  
Is not what you get**_

After raping Sharpay, Jack got off her and zipped his pants back on. "Now if you ever tell anyone what happened here, I'll come back for you and kill you. Got it?" He told her harshly.

Sharpay Just shook her head, shaking. Jack ran out of the house, leaving two dead people lying on the floor with their little daughter also lying on the floor near them, whimpering.

_**Oh love, oh love, please save my soul (rescue me)  
Remove all the pains and sorrow (Lord, save me, Lord save me)  
It's more than I can take  
Sunshine, a ray of hope that rise and hide my shadows and make me happy again...again**_

**_The Sky Knew, knew that this was to happen this night_****_,_ _knew that this was a horrible beginning of this young girl's life._**

_**The sky is opening for you,  
The sky is crying tears for you,  
You suffer,  
No one to save you,  
But the sky,  
The sky can see you.**_

**_The sky,  
The sky weeps for you,  
When no one else wants to,  
You scream,  
The sky can hear you,  
As everyone ignores you._**

**_The sky know the pain you bear,  
The sky knows that you are scared,  
The sky sees you mistreated,  
While everyone else doesn't,  
They don't want to see it._**

**_The sky is the only one,  
Who sheds tears for you lonely one,  
The sky is the only one,  
Who tries to bring you the morning sun._**

**

* * *

****Few Weeks Later**

Sharpay sat on her bed at Albuquerque mental Institution, shaking while hugging her legs as memories of that awful night flashes in her head_. _Tears begun to fall down her eyes.

"Mommy, daddy, I miss you…please come back." She said softly.

--

Time past, years past but Sharpay Hope Evans **never **forgot that night, the worse night of her life and she was soon to revenge on her parents death.

_**It's the pain **_

_**From the past**_

_**She doesn't know how long it will last**_

_**She's reminiscing **_

_**Wishing, Wishing for the day she would say 'At Last'…**_

_--_

_A/n: Hope you liked the prologue. If you are confused or don't get it, please tell. Sorry is there's any mistakes or if you think it's short and please don't forget to review. _


End file.
